END
by litlelady-chan
Summary: Pengorbanan itu pahit, aku baru tahu rasanya. tapi aku yakin Tuhan memiliki kado indah untukku. Bahagia di akhir bukanlah masalah bagiku. First Fict, hope your review...


**Hollaholla Minna-San**

First fict dari litlelady-chan ^-^. mohon kritik dan sarannya karena saya masih ingusan di dunia perfanfict ini -halah ribet banget-. Gomen kalau banyak kekurangan. Review senior-senior sekalian sangat sangat sangat diharapkan. sorry kalau ada typo.

**THIS STORY**

By : Litlelady-chan

"Sakuraaaaa..."

Pria berambut perak itu terus mengejar wanita berstelan Coat hitam yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Namun wanita bernama sakura itu mengabaikannya dan tetap mempercepat langkahnya menembus kerumunan pengunjung bandara sembari menarik koper miliknya menuju pintu keberangkatan..

"Sakura, dengarkan aku "

Kakashi menarik tangan sakura memaksa si gadis menatap matanya..

**Sakura POV**

Kau tau, aku masih bisa merasakan debaran itu, debaran yang sulit untuk diungkapkan serasa ada sesuatu yang membuncah ingin keluar dari dadaku. Aku menatap bola mata heterogennya yang indah, hitam dan merah. Untuk sepersekian detik aku tenggelam dalam tatapannya. Aku tersadar dan memalingkan mukaku, kau tau..? Semakin lama aku tenggelam, semakin goyah pendirianku...

**.**

**. **

**Flashback : on**

**Normal POV  
**

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong sebuah rumah sakit. Tak diindahkannya rasa sakit di kakinya yang lecet karena high heels yang dipakainya. Yang ada dipikiran gadis ini adalah sampai kekamar tempat sahabatnya di rawat. Sahabatnya itu ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi oleh sepupunya Neji

"Hinata, kau harus baik-baik saja" ucapnya lirih

Perlahan sakura membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang tidur dengan tenang. Berbagai macam selang dan kabel-kabel yang tak sakura mengerti menghinggapi tubuh gadis itu..

**Sakura POV**

"Hinata", aku hanya bisa menggumamkan namanya. Hinata hyuga adalah sahabatku sedari kecil, aku selalu bermain dan berbagi suka duka dengannya. Dia adalah sosok sahabat yang sangat baik, ia selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia meskipun itu harus mengorbankan miliknya. Hinata menderita kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Penyakit ini membuat tubuhnya semakin kurus. aku membelai surai indigonya, semua kenangan kami seolah berputar dikepalaku bagaikan film dokumenter.

"Kakashi-kun."

Aku menegang, tiba2 seluruh tubuhku lemas seolah-olah tubuhku akan luruh ke lantai. Hinata menyebut nama kakashi. Kekasihku..!

**Normal POV**

Sakura termenung, ia merasa seolah waktu berhenti berputar. Ia terus mencoba menyangkal pikiran negatif yang berseliweran di benaknya. "Hinata tidak mungkin menyukai kakashi." Bisiknya. Kakashi adalah teman masa kecilnya dan hinata. Kakashi memang pria yang baik dan perhatian, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama. Kakashi selalu membuat mereka bahagia, itulah alasan sakura mencintai pria berambut perak tersebut. Pria yang baru saja melamarnya. Ya, kakashi melamarnya, ia bermaksud menyampaikan berita bahagia ini pada hinata namun ternyata ia malah mendapatkan kabar buruk dari pelayan hinata. Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apakah akan menyampaikan kabar gembira ini atau tidak pada sahabatnya ini.

**Hinata POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, rasanya masih berat dan gelap. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan seluruh cahaya ini. Aku bisa merasakan seseorang membelai kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke arah si pemilik tangan. Aku sedikit kecewa, aku fikir yang membelai ku adalah...

"Kau berfikir bahwa yang membelaimu adalah kakashi, eh..? Ah maaf kalau itu sedikit membuatmu kecewa." Aku bisa melihat senyum cibiran dari sahabatku ini. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku, rasanya wajahku memanas, aku memilih memainkan ujung selimut untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Kenapa gugup begitu..? Apakah ada sesuatuyang belum aku ketahui..?"

"Sa-sakuraaaa.."

"Apa..apa..apa..? Hahahaha..."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, sakura tdk berhenti tertawa dan menggodaku. Pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Eh..? Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Sakura, aku sedang adaa dimana..?" Aku memperhatikan selang-selang yang adaa di tubuhku.

"Ah, rumah sakit lagi." Lirihku

"Jangan cemas, kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku rasa akan lebih baik lagi karena kakashi-kun sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Aku melengos, sakura belum berhenti menggodaku, tapi aku merasa sangat senang mendengar kakashi akan segera datang.

Kakashi-kun.

**Normal POV**

Suara pintu dibuka menggema, membuat dua gadis bersurai indah tersebut serempak menoleh kearah sipembuka pintu.

"Hai.." Sapa pria tampan berambut perak yang menantang angkuh gravitasi, Kakashi.

"Voila, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang" goda sakura membuat hinata makin salah tingkah.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata..? Apa yang terjadi..? Apa kata dokter..? Apakah ada cidera saat kau terjatuh..?"

Sakura tergelak, ia tertawa melihat Hinata yang bersemu mendengar berondongan pertanyaan kakashi. Lebih tepatnya tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"A-aku ba-baik s-saja, Ka-kashi-kun t-tidak uu-sah ter-terlalu ce-cemas" Hinata tergagap, ia benar-benar merasa deg-degan.

"Syukurlah, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Kakashi membelai sayang surai indigo Hinata. Sakura mencelos, dahulu mungkin hal ini bukan masalah baginya, tapi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia menyadari ada perasaan lain dari hinata untuk kakashi, ia merasa sedikit, err~ tak rela. Namun Sakura cepat menepis perasaan itu. Hinata adalah sahabatnya, ya sahabat yang ia sayangi.

"Hinata, aku ada kabar gembira untukmu" kakashi menatap sakura penuh arti, sakura tersentak, ia menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ummm, kakashi-kun, kabar gembiranya nanti saja, sekarang temani aku menemui dokter dulu ya." Sakura segera menyeret Kakashi, tak peduli meskipun yang diseret meronta-ronta.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan sakura.? Katanya kita akan menemui dokter, tetapi kenapa malah membawaku ke kafetaria.?" Kakashi terheran-heran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadisnya ini. Saat iya akan mengungkapkan rencana pernikahan mereka pada hinata, gadis ini malah menyeretnya keluar dengan alasan menemui dokter, tetapi bukannya menemui dokter sakura malah mendudukkannya di kafetaria, dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, gadis ini malah sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya dan tidak mengacuhkan kakashi sama sekali.

"Aku ternyata memang tidak peka ya." Sakura akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku harusnya menyadari ini dari dulu. Aku... Hahh.." Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa..?" Kakashi membelai sayang gadis yang sudah ia cintai sejak kecil ini. Gadis berambut sewarna gulali yang berhasil mengambil hatinya dan mengubahnya menjadi pribadi posesif yang tak ingin kehilangan gadis ini.

"Aku sepertinya harus memilih." Kata-kata gadis ini masih menggantung, namun kakashi tetap mendengarkan dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kakashi-kun, berjanjilah kepadaku apapun keputusan yang aku ambil, kau tidak akan membenciku dan akan tetap berbahagia." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai membelai wajah pria yang amat dicintainya. Kakashi menangkap tangan sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sakura..? Keputusan apa..? Daritadi kau berbicara hal-hal yang tidak bisa aku pahami. Katakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sayang..?" Kakashi benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, pikiran-pikiran negatif seperti err~perpisahan mulai menghantui pikirannya, kakashi mencoba membuang asumsi-asumsi menakutkan itu. Sakura melepaskan genggaman kakashi dan mengelus rambut kakashi sambil sesekali merapikan helaian rambut yang jatuh didahinya.

"Berjanjilah terlebih dahulu, kau tidak akan membenciku dan akan bahagia." Kakashi melengos, ia benar-benar tidak paham, ia menyerah.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. Sekarang katakan ada apa..?" Kakashi terdengar mulai mendesak. Sakura memperbaiki duduknya dan menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyeruput kopi yang dari tadi diacuhkannya.

"Kakashi, maaf, aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri ini semua."

"Apa yang harus kita akhiri sakura, aku mohon jangan terus menggantung perkataanmu, berbicaralah dengan jelas." Kakashi benar-benar frustasi dengan sikap gadisnya hari ini. Ia terus mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang ada dibenak sakura saat ini.

**Kakashi POV**

Apa yang ada difikiran gadis ini..? Apakah ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami..? Tapi tidak mungkin, aku baru saja melamarnya tadi malam, tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba membatalkannya. Tapi yang ia racaukan terus mengarah pada perpisahan. Kepalaku sakit rasanya dengan semua asumsi-asumsi mengerikan ini. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa tanpa dia.

"Oh.. Ayolah sayang, aku mohon, berbicaralah dengan jelas, kau membuatku frustasi." Aku memejamkan mata dan memijat pelipisku. Aku tidak tahan melihat kekasihku yang saat ini tampak sangat ringkih dan seperti sedang memikul beban yang amat berat. Dia tidak seperti gadisku yang biasa, gadisku yang selalu bergantung padaku, saat ini ia seperti mencoba memikul beban itu sendiri.

"Aku rasa kita tidak usah membahas ini sekarang, kita bisa bahas lain kali disaat kau benar-benar siap untuk mengatakannya. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar hinata, dia sendirian saja, nanti dia malah mencemaskan kita." Aku menggeser tempat dudukku dan berdiri, membayar minuman kami di kasir. Aku berbalik melihat sakura, aku bisa melihat dia masih terdiam menatapku. Aku mengangguk memberi kode untuk beranjak dari sini. Ia bangkit dan berjalan di belakangku. Kami berjalan dalam diam, menikmati fikiran kami masing-masing.

**Normal POV**

"Saranku, bawalah nona Hinata pulang, saat-saat seperti ini lebih baik merawatnya dirumah dimana ia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan membuat kenangan indah lebih banyak lagi" Neji Hyuga-sepupu Hinata- tersentak mendengarkan perkataan dokter pirang dihadapannya ini. "Maksud anda apa dokter Tsunade..? Apakah anda mencoba mengatakan bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Hinata.?" Tsunade hanya diam, saat-saat seperti inilah yang selalu ia benci, saat dimana ia harus jujur pada keluarga pasien, dan berusaha memberi mereka pengertian, benar-benar berat. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, mengenai harapan, aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan itu semua. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membahagiakannya." Tsunade menepuk pundak pria dihadapannya. "Hari ini nona Hinata boleh pulang, teruslah berdoa." Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Neji yang terduduk di lantai. Ia menatap nanar pintu ruangan Hinata. "Hinata, gomen ne..." Ia menghapus air matanya dan bangkit lalu masuk ke ruangan Hinata. Sementara itu di persimpangan lorong, kakashi dan sakura masih terdiam, mereka belum bisa menguasai diri mereka, mereka masih shock mendengar perkataan dokter yang tidak sengaja mereka dengar tadi mengenai keadaan Hinata. "Inilah yang aku khawatirkan. Dan ternyata, hubungan kita memang harus berakhir kakashi-kun." Ucapan sakura berhasil membuat kakashi tersentak dan kembali kedunia. "Maksudmu berpisah..? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hha..? Mengapa dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu..? Kita akan segera menikah sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu..?" Kakashi menggoncang tubuh kekasihnya berharap dengan begitu sakura bisa segera sadar atas apa yang barusan diucapkannya. "Kau dengar barusan kan..? Dokter bilang kita harus membahagiakan hinata, itu artinya hidup hinata tidak akan lama lagi. Kita harus membahagiakan dia kashi-kun. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatan terakhir ku untuk membahagiakannya. Selama ini dia yang selalu mengorbankan segalanya untukku, dan sekarang giliranku. Hinata mencintaimu kakashi." Sakura kembali membelai rambut kekasihnya, hal yang sangat ia suka dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi hal yang amat ia rindukan. Kakashi menepis tangan sakura. "Saat ini kau sedang kacau, aku anggap kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini semua." Kakashi beranjak pergi namun Sakura segera menangkap lengannya. Ia menangkup kan tangannya di wajah Kakashi dan menatap dalam bola mata kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin berkorban kali ini, ini kesempatan terakhirku." Kakashi segera menepis tangan sakura.

"Kau bodoh, kehidupan kita bukan drama picisan, kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini dengan alasan itu. Kau tidak memikirkan sedikitpun perasaanku, tidakkah kau ingin bertanya apakah aku akan bahagia dengan keputusanmu.?" Kakashi menatap kekasihnya nanar, ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran sakura. Dia bilang berkorban, ya sakura memang berkorban, mengorbankan hidupnya dan cintanya. "Aku yakin kau akan bahagia, belajar mencintai Hinata tidaklah sulit, dia gadis yang baik dan kau mengenalnya hampir separuh hidupmu kakashi. Kau pasti bahagia, karena kau harus bahagia demi aku." Sakura tersenyum miris, ia dapat merasakan amarah yang sedang ditahan calon err~ mantan calon suaminya itu. Kakashi menarik nafas dalam dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan melakukannya, aku akan menikahi Hinata. Aku akan hidup bahagia seperti maumu, dan satu yang aku ingin kau ingat, penyesalan itu menyakitkan sakura." Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di lorong sepi itu. Sakura terduduk, ia menengadah, mencegah air matanya keluar. "Belum, aku belum boleh menangis". Ia berdiri, memperbaiki penampilannya dan segera masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Ah sakura, kau itu ah tidak, kalian itu dari mana.?"

Sakura segera memasang senyum palsunya.

"Aku dan kakashi dari kafetaria, tiba-tiba aku merasa limbung dan sadar ternyata aku belum makan, jadi kami mencari makan dahulu ke kafetaria. Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian." Sakura tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka mulutnya dengan lancar mengeluarkan kebohongan.

"Ah iya, ta-tadi ka-kashi ingin me-mengatakan kab-kabar gem-gembira, a-apa itu kashi-kun.?" Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum hambar, kabar gembira apalagi yang bisa ia ucapkan, kabar gembira itu sudah terkubur.

"Kashi-kun, ke-kenapa di-diam sa-saja."

Memang apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan..? Pikir kakashi.

"Ah, kakashi itu memang pengecut Hinata. Sebenarnya dia itu ingin melamarmu, tapi dia tidak berani bilang. Maaf kalau aku mendahuluimu kashi-kun." Hinata kaget, ia menutup mulutnya,

"Ja-jangan ber-bercanda sakura.."

"Apa benar kau ingin menikahi Hinata kakashi..?" Neji menyipitkan matanya, sikap overprotektif pada Hinatanya muncul. Kakashi membeku, ia menatap Hinata, dimata itu, dimata Hinata ada Harapan. Hati Kakashi mencelos. Kalau bisa ia ingin segera menggali tanah dan masuk kedalamnya agar ia tak lagi harus disuruh memutuskan. Tapi ia bukan pria pengecut.

"Iya benar, maaf hinata-chan aku tidak berani bilang, dan maaf kalau lamaran ini tidak romantis seperti yang biasa diimpikan gadis-gadis." Kakashi menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hati Sakura mencelos, sakit rasanya, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Apa ini yang dinamakan pengorbanan..? Ternyata sangat pahit ya.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Raa..sakuraaa..sakura haruno..!" Kakashi menggoncang tubuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Sakura seperti tersentak dan dipaksa kembali ke dunia.

"Aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi pesawat ku berangkat". Sakura bersiap-siap membawa kopernya namun tangan besar nan hangat itu segera membawanya kedalam pelukan. Pelukan

kakashi.

**Sakura POV**

Wangi ini, wangi laut yang sangat aku suka. Wangi yang selalu aku rindukan dan membuatku candu. Dan pelukan ini, hangat dan nyaman seperti dahulu. Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan untuk melawan perasaanku sendiri. Aku meronta, melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakashi sebelum aku semakin hanyut.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi kakashi."

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau harus meninggalkan kota ini dan pergi ke New York..?" Kakashi membentakku, pertama kali. Tapi aku bisa memaklumi, aku memang pantas menerimanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tahu ini terdengar agak narsis, tapi aku yakin kau akan goyah jika masih melihat aku disini. Aku tidak ingin kau ragu disaat mengucapkan sumpah pernikahanmu saat melihat aku." Aku mencoba melempar lelucon yang aku tahu tidak akan mencairkan suasana ini, aku mencoba tertawa walaupun terkesan aneh dan dipaksakan. Yah setidaknya aku sudah mencoba. Aku mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan dengan memperbaiki dasi dan jas kakashi. Kakashi menangkap kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua sakura-chan..?" Suara itu terdengar lirih dan letih. Aku kembali tersenyum. "Kashi, kau tahu bunga sakura selalu bersemi setelah musim gugur menggugurkan seluruh daun dan kelopaknya dan badai salju memberinya rasa dingin yang amat luar biasa. Tapi setelah itu semua ia tetap berhasil mekar dan mengeluarkan keindahannya." Aku menarik nafasku sejenak dan memandang mata kakashi "begitu juga aku, aku yakin suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan ku sendiri, bagiku bukan masalah jika harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan di akhir. Aku percaya Tuhan menyiapkan kado yang indah atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Dan kau juga harus percaya akan hal itu, dan aku yakin Hinata-chan adalah kado untukmu. Berbahagialah kakashi-kun." Aku segera melepaskan tangannya, menarik koperku, tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dahulu. Aku berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya lalu memeluknya erat-erat seolah ini adalah pelukan terakhir, tapi harus aku akui ini memang pelukan terakhir sebelum ia menjadi suami sahabatku, Hinata. Aku mengecup sekilas bibirnya. Manis, seperti dahulu. Aku akan benar-benar merindukannya.

"Sayonara, kashi-kun, aku mencintaimu." Aku menarik koperku dan masuk ke pintu keberangkatan. Aku baru sadar ada yang mengalir di pipiku. Aku tersenyum. "Sekarang aku sudah boleh menangis, kan..?."

**.**

**.**

**1 minggu kemudian**

**New York**

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berambut sewarna gulali sedang menikmati kopi panasnya di sudut cafe yang menghadap jendela. Ia tampak sibuk memainkan jemarinya di atas laptopnya. Sesekali memandang keluar mencoba menetralisir matanya yang lelah menghadapi cahaya laptop dan angka-angka rumit dihadapannya. Ia kemudian terpaku, menatap surat yang tadi pagi ia temukan di kotak posnya. Surat berwarna ungu, sangat manis. Dan surat itu adalah undangan pernikahan kakashi dan Hinata.

"Pernikahan." Gumamnya. Kata yang sangat menyayat hatinya.

"Kakashi-kun, Hinata-chan, maaf kan aku, aku mungkin tidak bisa datang, aku tidak ingin menggagalkan pernikahan kalian" ia tersenyum miris. Sakura segera membereskan barangnya dan merogoh dompetnya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk kopinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe tersebut, ia ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit menikmati musim semi kota New York.

"Kau tahu kakashi, aku tidak sedikitpun merasa menyesal. Aku bahagia..."

**END**

**Mohon Reviewnya...**


End file.
